


Self-Inflicted Torture

by Flick (raynon)



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Lapdance, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Other, PWP, Polyamory, There's only a tiny smattering of funjet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynon/pseuds/Flick
Summary: Jet gets a very interesting distress call.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Jet Star (Danger Days), Jet Star/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Kudos: 5





	Self-Inflicted Torture

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas eve! here's a pwp! i just heard miley cyrus's newest album for the first time a few days ago, and it's got massive party vibes imo.
> 
> song title's from "gimme what i want," which is also the song party dances to :) this idea was also partially inspired b the fic [sway in place to a slow disco](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775815), which is a rikey fic with p much the same basis.

_ “Come in Jet Star-- Jet Star, this is Hot Chimp, you there? Over.” _

“Jet!” Ghoul called out as he was half-tucked into the space under the Am’s driver’s seat. “Radio!”

“Thanks, Ghoulie. Gimme a second.” Jet called from the diner door, and disappeared for another moment before returning to the car. He sat passenger’s side with the door wide open and picked the receiver up. “Jet Star here. What’s up? Over.”

_ “Hot Chimp to Jet. You busy right now? Over.” _

Jet pressed his tongue to his cheek, and glanced to the empty spot where the spare bike should be. He knew Party went out to Tommy’s a few hours ago, and with Ghoul working on whatever it was he was doing, he may have not been able to go out. And yet. “No, I’m not. What do you need? Over.”

_ “We got a runner here that’s tweaking pretty bad. Would it be too much of a hassle to come take a look at him? Over.” _

“Fuck,” Jet huffed off-radio. “Ghoulie, is what you’re doing important right now?”

Ghoul hummed at first. “Not really. I just think the odometer’s fucked, but the whole car runs just fine. Need to borrow her?”

“Yeah,” Jet answered apologetically.

Ghoul wriggled his way out from under the steering wheel. “No probs, baby. I can work on it later.”

Jet nodded. “Chimp? I’ll be there in fifteen. You need a narc kit? Over.”

_ “Uhhhhhhhhhhh, bring one just in case. Over.” _

“Will do. See you soon, over and out.” Jet set the radio down and got out of the car one more time.

Ghoul stood up as well, pushing his stuck-up hair back. “Need any assistance?” he asked with a hint of worry.

Jet hummed, then shook his head. “Nah, I’m sure it’ll be fine. Besides, you know Kobra hates bein’ alone. But thanks for offering.” He entered the diner one more time to grab what he needed before circling around to the driver’s side.

Ghoul placed a gentle hand on Jet’s chest. “You be safe out there, promise me,” he said with a little pout. “Check in with us when you get the chance?”

Jet tipped Ghoul’s chin up and kissed him lightly. “Will do. I gotta go, though.”

Ghoul sighed with a smile and tapped Jet’s ass before he stepped aside. “Alright. I’ll see you later.” He handed Jet the keys and returned inside the diner.

  
  


Jet parked the Am outside of Chimp’s club, where she was waiting for him outside the front doors. She waved at him as he got out, but waited for him to approach. Jet waved back at her, and grabbed his kit from the passenger’s seat. “Hey, Chimp. What’s the situation?”

“Oh, you can keep that in the car. Uh, the situation’s improved,” she assured him. “But it might be shiny if you took a look anyway.”

Jet narrowed his eyes, then put the kit down. When he glanced over to the side of the building, he saw a familiar bike leaning against the wall. “...Chimp, what’s goin’ on? Is Party here? They okay?” Worry started blooming in his chest.

“I promise you, everything’s under control.” Chimp nodded toward the door. “Come on in, the sun’s setting and it’ll be cold soon.”

Jet sighed heavily. “You lied to me about a medical call.”

Chimp lowered her head. “Sorry, Jets. I tried to make it sound as not serious as possible. But I hope what Party’s got for you makes up for it.”

“You owe me big time.” Jet poked Chimp’s collarbone before he finally made his way inside. The place was quiet and dark with only the stage lights seeming to be on. He could just make out the outline of a chair placed on the floor a few feet in front of the stage, and he bit his tongue. “...Party?” he called out hesitantly. “You in here?”

“Why don’t you sit down, sugar?” Party’s voice purred from the speakers. “I’ll be out in just a spell.”

Jet glanced up at the ceiling for a moment, then resigned himself to go along to whatever was happening. He had a vague idea, but he reserved his assumptions. And so, he sat in the chair, legs crossed and hands folded in his lap.

A few more lights turned on overhead, washing Jet in red, He squinted at the stage, and tensed slightly when a heavy synth bassline filled the room. Yeah, this was probably what he suspected when he realized his assumptions were correct after all. “Party...” he said again, his foot twitching hesitantly at first.

An iridescent knee-high platform boot stepped out from behind the stage curtain, closely followed by the other one. Party, if Jet could describe them in one word, was  _ glowing. _ There must have been blacklights all over the stage, because his neon purple shorts radiated light, matching the eyeshadow and lipstick. A mesh top glittered against his chest, adorned with plastic bead necklaces in a bunch of colors. “Hey, sugar,” they said with a grin, swaying their hips when they took center stage.

Jet uncrossed his legs.

Party chuckled and sauntered down the stage steps to power stance right in front of Jet, placing their fingerless-gloved hands on his shoulders. “You okay?” they asked, loosely grabbing at his jacket.

Jet nodded. “I’m good...thanks,” he muttered back.

“Shiny. Just relax, I got you.” Party slowly slid Jet’s jacket down his arms to hang off the back of the chair, and let their fingertips run back up the bare skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. When Jet reached out to touch Party’s hips, they gripped his wrists. “Don’t touch unless I tell you to.”

Jet bit his tongue hard. “Son of a Witch...”

Party turned around and bent over, sliding their hands up their calves and thighs on the way back up.

“Is there an occasion I’m miss-” Jet started to ask, but Party turned back around and pressed a finger to his lips.

“Shut up a moment and just enjoy this, okay?” Party straddled Jet’s lap, biting their lower lip when they felt Jet kiss the finger. They pulled away and gripped his chin tightly. “What’d I tell you?”

“What, you gonna punish me or somethin’?” Jet dared to ask.

Party took a deep breath and reached down to Jet’s belt, unhooking it with one hand and yanking it off his hips. “Maybe I will,” they answered, and looped the leather around Jet’s wrists from behind, securing him to the chair. They pressed wet kisses along his neck in the process, leaving neon smudges in their wake. They hummed low when Jet shuddered and tilted his head back. “That’s it, just relax for me. Doin’ so good.”

Jet breathed in shakily when Party got their hands in his hair, tugging as they rolled their hips against his. They kept that up a moment until they pressed both their chests together, and they licked a thin stripe over his exposed throat, under his chin, and kissed him like they were trying to steal the air from his lungs.

“Party--” Jet whined against their mouth, shutting his eyes tight. It didn’t take long at all to get him uncomfortably hard, and he spread his legs further. He rolled his hips back up against them. “How long you gonna keep this up?”

“As long as you can stand it.” Party bit down on Jet’s lower lip, reveling in the cry he let out. When they finally pulled back, they chuckled as Jet attempted to lean forward in chase, but could only go so far. “But judging by your state, doesn’t seem like it’ll be much longer, will it?”

Jet clenched his jaw hard and sat up straight, though he couldn’t take his eyes off Party’s shorts. “You gonna give me any more of a show?” he thought aloud.

Party played with the button on their shorts. “This is what you want?” they asked, tilting their head. A few neon red strands of hair slid over their forehead. When they stood again, their hips were level with his face, thanks to the platforms. Once they got the button undone, they reached around to cradle the back of Jet’s head. “Wanna get the zipper?”

He exhaled hard and grabbed the zipper with his teeth, and with Party’s hips slowly thrusting up, he got it down. It was then he realized,  _ of course, _ that they weren’t wearing underneath, and they had clearly worked themself up with this.  _ “Fuck, _ Party. Can I--” He looked up when Party had thrown their head back, chest in the air. He had to take another breath to keep himself from coming just from the sight of them, and managed to get the head of their cock in his mouth for a few blessed seconds.

Party rolled their hips against his face once before pulling away and letting the shorts fall off their legs. They stepped out of them, pushing their hair back with both hands, open-mouthed and staring down at Jet with pride.

“Please don’t tell me you plan on simply flaunting that and not letting me touch you.” Jet’s brow knotted hard.

When Party sat back down on his lap, legs spread as far as they could go, they hiked his shirt up to his collarbone and grabbed the fabric tightly in their fist. They were able to tug him forward again into a hard kiss. “What if I just want you to appreciate how hot I am, hm?” they pouted.

“Oh, I can.” Jet pressed their foreheads together, straining his shoulders as he pulled more against the belt. “I can, Party, just untie me and I’ll appreciate you so fuckin’ hard.”

Party exhaled shakily. “Oh, sugar. I never knew you’d have so little self-restraint. Song’s not over yet, though.” They scratched down Jet’s chest, and raised a hand again to brush the pad of their thumb over his nipple. “Besides, I’m appreciatin’ you, too. Because,  _ fuck, _ there’s so much to appreciate. So damn beautiful, Star.” They thrust their hips up against his stomach, already leaking slightly.

“Party, if I don’t get my hands on you in the next minute, I’m gonna break this fucking chair.” And yet, Jet relaxed slightly, whether it was from the ache in his shoulders or just getting distracted by Party again, he wasn’t sure. He didn’t much care, if he was being honest. He was still alight with need, and that’s all he could think about.

Party bit their lip, their hands trembling slightly. The song  _ was _ close to over, and they really did miss Jet’s hands. After another moment of contemplation, they freed his hands and promptly squeaked the moment they were hoisted up against him. They wrapped their legs around his waist and held onto the back of his neck. “You okay there?”

“You drive me so insane, Party.” Jet huffed hard and laid them back against the edge of the stage. “Tell me now that I’m allowed to take you hard, because I need to know.” His hand was already around their length, stroking them hastily.

“Jet, s’okay. I, uh...” Not that Jet could tell from the lighting, but Party’s face went bright pink as they set their feet on the stage edge. “I mean, yeah. Of course I want you, however you want me. I’m prepared for it.”

Jet blinked. “You’re...oh.  _ Oh. _ Party.” He felt up Party’s ass and realized there was something hard blocking the way inside. He grabbed it and twisted very slowly.

Party writhed under him. “Take it out. I need to feel you,” they demanded.

Jet stood up a little straighter and grabbed Party’s plastic bead necklaces tightly with one hand while the other steadily pulled the plug out of him.

Party craned their neck hard upward, red hair sprawling out over the stage floor, and their back arched up in response as Jet tugged up at them. “Jet, shit, you handle me so well.” They didn’t care if their neck was aching already, their eyes were already rolling up. They reached down and pulled out a small bottle of lube from the top of their boot.

“Just you wait, sweetheart.” Jet leaned down again to kiss Party’s throat and finally undid his jeans.

Party stroked Jet’s back with their heel, getting their hands all over his chest and ribs, trying to pull him closer again when Jet started entering them. For someone who just claimed to want them hard, they were touched at the care he took with them at first. But Party could tell he was eager to bottom out, and it just felt like he  _ kept going, _ they crooned and breathed through it.

“You okay?” Jet asked when he finally pressed his hips to Party’s thighs.

Party grinned. “Love how sweet you are. Love how fuckin’  _ massive, _ Star.” Once they took another perfunctory breath, they nodded to themself. “Now make good on your word and fuck me.” They tugged Jet’s shirt over his head as they spoke, and drank in the sight of him, pressing their fingertips against old battlescars.

Jet gripped the necklaces closer to Party’s neck, constricting their throat enough for them to keep breathing properly, but the threat was still there. He pulled out until the tip remained in, then gave an experimental hard trust, and once they melted around him, his pace quickened from zero to hundred.

“Witch, that’s fuckin’ it.” Party reached down to start jerking themself, their nerves alight all over their body. Their muscles tensed every time Jet hit their prostate, he always found it so easily. Party was so fucking lucky to have him.

Jet gripped Party’s thigh hard enough to bruise, feeling the muscles quiver for him. “Party--” he gasped. “Can’t hold out much longer, love.”

Party nodded. “S’okay. Let go,” they moaned. “Fill me up.” They let go of themself for a moment to wrap their arms around his shoulders, pressing their bodies together.

Jet came hard, grunting hard and gritty. His grip on the necklaces loosened after a few more seconds, realizing that he’d broken one by accident. He set it aside, then looked at the indents all over his palm and laughed shakily. “Party,” he said again, and again, and again.

Party kissed him to shut him up. “Hey--” they murmured, panting. “So. Can you forgive Chimp for calling you over? It was my idea anyway. Obviously.”

Jet rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I’m over it. Just as long as you two find a better excuse next time.” His hand stroked over Party’s faint curves, up under their top and over their ribs. Party’s makeup was a complete mess now, like neon Rorschach art. Jet wished he could take a picture.

Party giggled and pressed a thumb against Jet’s bottom lip where the lipstick was smudged, so now he was glowing, too. “Now, could you just do me one last favor?” they asked, pressing the tip of their thumb between Jet’s teeth. “Finish me off?”

Jet nodded without hesitation, and kissed Party’s digit as he pulled back out slowly. He helped Party sit up before dropping to his knees. “You can fuck my mouth, Pois.”

Party buried a hand in his hair. “I was hoping you’d say that,” they exhaled, and watched Jet swallow them. Bracing their weight with their free hand behind them, they slowly thrust up into his throat. They lifted a leg to set against the stage edge, throwing their head back when Jet got a hand under them as well, and they only held out seconds before covering his tongue in cum.

Jet swallowed, and sat back as he caught his breath. When he looked at Party again, he snorted with laughter.

Party smiled, but their eyes narrowed in confusion. “What?”

“Your dick--” Jet gestured to it. “It’s glowing now.”

Party cracked up too, then, and pulled Jet back up to kiss him. They scooted back to give him room to sit on the stage as well.

Jet fixed his boxers and jeans first, and pressed himself up to Party’s side. “I have to radio Ghoul, tell him that everything’s okay.”

Party’s laughter calmed slowly, though they still smiled. “Okay, okay. Fine. But you’ll come back here at once and hold me a while, right?”

“You got it.” Jet kissed their cheek softly and got back on his feet.

“Oh! Could you toss me my shorts on your way, please?” Party asked, and held a hand out to catch them. “I hate to see you go, but I  _ love _ to watch you walk away.” They laughed again when Jet responded with a middle finger. Thankfully, they only had to wait a minute or two before Jet hurried back to the stage and pulled them into his lap.

Jet rubbed little circles against Party’s hip. “So, seriously. What prompted all this?” he murmured, glancing up to the lights.

Party shrugged. “I was listening to some of Chimp’s new tracks and then I heard that one and it awoke something in me, I guess.”

“You guess.” Jet repeated, then scoffed. “I love your mind.”

“I love you,” Party whispered back.

Jet kissed Party’s lips softly. “I love you, too.”


End file.
